Mr Monk Goes Camping
by StarCannon
Summary: Monk is framed for a murder that he uncovers while camping.
1. The Fishing Trip

Mr. Monk Goes Camping  
  
By Electric Spyro :o)  
  
A.n. I fixed the first chapter so it's easier 2 read. sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 1 The Fishing Trip  
  
"Crooked." Mr. Monk said, half to himself, as he stared out of the car window.  
  
"What's crooked?" Sharona asked, turning into the other lane of the highway. She wondered what little thing Adrian noticed now. He nervously pointed out the window. "The fence around that field. It- it's crooked."  
  
Sharona smiled. "Adrian, calm down. One week of camping isn't going to kill you."  
  
"I'm calm. Camping's no problem for me." He looked out the window again. "But that fence, I- I really think we should drop by that farmer's house and tell him-"  
  
"Adrian, I'm sure he's getting it taken care of." Sharona said, patting his shoulder. She knew that taking Mr. Monk on a camping trip was a bad idea. Mr. Monk, who was also her boss, was so obsessed with germs, he had to vacuum her entire car and wipe the dash boards before he got into it for the four hour drive to Whispering Woods Cabins where she, he, and Benjy were going for vacation. Sharona insisted Adrian come. He needed as much vacation as possible.  
  
"Mom, I thought you said four hours. We left at 10:00 and now it's 2:45." Benjy whined from the backseat.  
  
"We're almost there Benjy. In fact, here it is." Sharona turned the car down a gravel drive that was smothered on both sides by a thick forest. They finally reached a clearing and Sharona parked the car. Benjy quickly opened his door and raced into the cabin they would be staying in. It was a small wooden house with a few windows. Adrian supposed, if it was cleaned, it would do. Adrian opened the car door and stopped, then looked at the ground.  
  
"Sharona."  
  
"What?" She said, impatiently getting out of the car and walking over to his side. "Is there a puddle or something?"  
  
"No, I'm just not wearing the right shoes."  
  
"I thought you wore those to walk out to the car."  
  
"I did but- this- this is- is dirt. I- I need my other pair." Sharona folded her hands. "Dirt is everywhere, Adrian. There was dirt on my driveway just like this dirt."  
  
"No, this is- dirty dirt. If I could just have my other shoes- " His voice trailed off as he looked up at Sharona. She sighed hopelessly and finally said, "The blue or the black?"  
  
"Black, please." Adrian said taking off his other shoes. As soon as Sharona went back to the trunk, a man with greasy black hair and a charming smile approached the car. "Mr. Monk, Sharona! Hey!"  
  
"Oh, hi Calvin." Sharona said digging in the trunk. She finally found the shoes and then pulled herself out and shook Calvin's hand. Calvin put out his hand for Adrian and he cautiously shook it. When he was finished Adrian whispered, "Sharona."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Here you go and-" Sharona handed him his shoes and then pulled out a wipe from her purse. "-here you go."  
  
"I guess my hands are a little dirty." Calvin said watching Adrian hurriedly wipe his hands and then slip on his shoes and stand up. Benjy ran out of the cabin. "We got TV in there!"  
  
"And who is this?" Calvin asked as Benjy ran over to Sharona. "This is my twelve-year-old son, Benjy."  
  
"Well, hi Benjy." he said shaking his hand. "I'm Calvin Holmes. And you better take care of that TV over there. We just got digital cable on it."  
  
"You own this place?" Benjy asked amazed. Sharona smiled again. "Yeah Benjy, he's the one we're renting this cabin from."  
  
"Wow, it must be fun living out here!"  
  
"Yeah, I really don't live out here, but I like to come out and look at the scenery sometimes. Now why don't we unpack all this stuff?" Calvin, Benjy, and Sharona walked back to the car and grabbed some suitcases and bags.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Everyone stopped and turned around to see Adrian hopping on one foot by the car. His other foot was clasped in his hands. "Adrian what happened?" Sharona said earnestly. "I think I just scuffed my shoe!" Adrian said steadying himself so he could examine the damaged attire. Sharona turned back around with another hopeless sigh and finished carrying her luggage.  
  
**********  
  
"Mr. Monk! Mr. Monk wake up! We're going fishing!" Benjy shouted in Adrian's ear shocking him awake. He slowly sat up and yawned. "Hurry! We're leaving right now!"  
  
"Al- alright Benjy." Adrian got out of bed and got ready to go fishing.  
  
**********  
  
(two hours later) "Should we check on him?" Calvin asked Sharona as they both sat on the boat dock. "It seems kind of a long time for him to be getting ready to go fishing."  
  
"It's not long for Adrian. You should've seen him when he was getting ready for this trip. He started packing two months ago, and yesterday, he took two baths to make sure he was 'fully clean for the toxic environment out here." Calvin laughed, "Yes, Mr. Monk is quite a character."  
  
"Yeah, so- uh- where's Mrs. Holmes? I thought she liked fishing too. Don't tell me she's like Monk." Calvin's smiled faded. "Actually she died about two years ago. Lung cancer."  
  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. She was ready for it. I guess I wasn't though."  
  
"Back to a bachelor's life right?"  
  
"Right," he said looking straight into Sharona's eyes, "but hopefully not for long."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Sharona and Calvin twisted around to see Adrian wearing his usual gray suit, a fisherman's hat, and a wide grin. He walked out to Calvin and Sharona. "Let's kick some serious fishing butt." Sharona couldn't help but laugh. "Adrian, I had no idea that you would go all out for fishing. Geez, you got the hat and everything." Adrian nodded in gratitude. "I try."  
  
**********  
  
Soon, Benjy, Sharona, Calvin, and Adrian were out in the middle of the lake. After an hour of fishing, Calvin decided to change their spot.  
  
"Yeah, we should head over there to that shadowy area. The big ones tend to hide there."  
  
Calvin pull his hands on the steering wheel of the pontoon boat.  
  
"Uh- could I?" Adrian said pointing to the wheel.  
  
"Sure Monk. Just don't run into a tree or anything." Adrian smiled happily. He wiped off the chair and the steering wheel, and then sat down and began to drive.  
  
"I've wanted to do this all my life." Adrian said.  
  
"Now you might want to turn it this way a little. I don't think you want to bother Mr. Tithers." Calvin advised putting a hand on the steering wheel.  
  
"Oh like this?" Adrian turned the wheel and aimed the boat at a bunch of trees. "No, the right! Hurry!" The boat whirled around in a circle and then drove right into an old creaky dock. CRUNCH!  
  
"Oh no!" Calvin got out of the boat and tried desperately pushed the boat back out into the water and then hopped in. "AHHH! Ah! Ah!" A scream perched the calmness of the lake. It came from the small sea green cottage next to the dock Adrian had managed to hit. Calvin, Benjy, Sharona, and Adrian all looked at each other and then got out of the pontoon and rushed to the house.  
  
The door's window was broken and the door was wide open. Adrian, being a former detective raced right into the house and into the small kitchen where he guessed the screaming had come from. There, dead on the tile floor, was an old man with a knife stuck in his heart. The others followed Adrian and saw the same scene. Sharona covered Benjy's eyes.  
  
"Mr. Tithers." Calvin said unbelievably. 


	2. Fingerprints

Mr. Monk Goes Camping by Spyro :o)  
  
(Thanx 2 all the peeps who reviewed my first chapter. Sorry that the spacing was a little messed up and the spelling wasn't very good. Give me a break - it was my first try. The rest of the story should hopefully B more easy 2 read so grab some popcorn, get comfortable and ENJOY! :o)  
  
Chapter 2 Fingerprints  
  
Hours later, Captain Stottlemeyer and Lieutenant Disher, along with a few detectives and other officers, arrived on the scene. As they investaged it, Adrian and Sharona listened to Captain Stottlemeyer question Ms. Summers, the woman who had been screaming.  
  
" So why, exactly, were you in Mr. Tither's house? " Captain Stottlemeyer asked the shaking woman. She had brown hair with a few gray strands. She looked about forty-five. It was obvious she'd never seen anything like this before.  
  
" I - I wasn't really in the house. I was right out side looking in."  
  
" So what were you doing there?" Stottlemeyer asked putting his hands on his hips.  
  
" I work - I mean worked - for him. I was his caretaker. Whatever he needed - groceries or the flowers to be watered - I did it for him."  
  
" So you and him were good friends?"  
  
" Yes we - are you trying to say I did it?" Captain Stottlemeyer only stared back at her. " Captain, I'm sure he had a few enemies but I was certainly not one of them."  
  
" Do you know of anyone who can be classified as an enemy?"  
  
" Well let's see......he was a little rude with the other people who live up here. He didn't like other fishermen fishing on his property. Actually I don't think he liked anyone doing anything on his property. Most of his enemies were probably his neighbers." Ms. Summer's said trying to be as polite as she possibly could.  
  
" Anyone imparticular who threatened Mr. Tithers or yelled at him."  
  
" No, no I think they all had their fair share of fights with Mr. Tithers."  
  
" Do you know there names?" Stottlemeyer asked taking a pad of paper and a pen out of his jacket to prepare to write down the names.  
  
" Uh - Mr. Ford, Mrs. Harley, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, Mr. Holmes, Mr. Monk -"  
  
" Wait - Monk?"  
  
" Yes. Mr. Monk. He lives about three cabins down. He's lived there for about two years now."  
  
" What's his first name?" Adrian asked cautiously. He had to wonder why a Monk would want to live up here with all this dirt and filth.  
  
" Daniel. Did he do something wrong?" Ms. Summers looked around at everyone bewilderedly.  
  
" No Ms. Summers, he's fine, but are you sure none of these people up here did anything to Mr. Tithers?" Stottlemeyer asked.  
  
" I - I wasn't up here everyday. Only when he needed me. I suppose Mr. Ford and Mr. Holmes were the ones who were bothering him more then the others but not enough to kill him I don't think."  
  
" Well, thank you for the information Ms. Summers. We'll get back to you." Ms. Summers knodded her head and put a tissue over her mouth as tears began to come down her eyes. An officer lead her away.  
  
" Captain Stottlemeyer - Monk - I think you need to see this." Lieutenant Disher rushed over to them and handed Stottlemeyer a paper.  
  
" What's this?" Stottlemeyer said staring at the document.  
  
" We found a footprint in the garden bed right next to the door that was broken into. The shoe appears to be a size ten and a half. The brand might be Dr Scholls. It definitly isn't Mr. Tithers." Disher then handed the captiain a bag with the bloody knife in it. " The weapon has fingerprints on it and look at this." Disher flipped the knife over inside the bag showing the name " Whispering Woods Cabins" written on it with a permanent marker.  
  
" You know, Adrian wears a size ten and a half in Dr. Scholls. " Sharona blurted out. " Sharona " Adrian whispered angrily. " Well - you do Adrian."  
  
Stottlemeyer and Disher looked at each other and then Disher said, " Monk, could you come in the house for a second?"  
  
*  
  
Sharona, Captain Stottlemeyer, Lieutenant Disher, and Adrian entered the victim's house weaving in and out of other officers and detectives working on finding clues. Adrian followed the captain and lieutenant all the way into the dining room. They all sat down except for Adrian who began to straighten the pictures on the wall and clean the glass with the sleeve of his jacket.  
  
" Monk - MONK!" Stottlemeyer said. Adrian turned around and looked at the captain who was pointing at an unoccupied seat. " Sorry, I - " he quickly turned around and wiped the last picture and then sat down.  
  
A few seconds later an officer came in with an ink pad, a lap top computer and a piece of paper. He sat down next to Adrian and opened the ink pad.  
  
" Wait, what - "  
  
" We're just checking your fingerprints, Monk."  
  
" Fingerprints? But I couldn't have done it. I was fishing."  
  
" And crashing the boat that we now have to pay for." Sharona added under her breath.  
  
" Well, it'll take an autopsy to make sure, but we believe Mr Tithers has been dead for at least twelve hours." Stottlemeyer said sadly. " You could've killed Mr. Tithers at night when everyone was asleep." He would've never thought Adrian would ever be a suspect for anything.  
  
" Captain, I didn't do this. This is crazy. You know I could do this." Adrian said as the officer with the ink pad grabbed his reluctant hand. Adrian stared at the pad of ink as if it was a pool of sharks and his hand was being lowered into it. " There's no need to - " The officer smashed Adrian's fingers into their inky hell.  
  
" I NEED A WIPE!! " 


	3. Another Monk

Mr. Monk Goes Camping by Spyro :o)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Another Monk  
  
" Adrian, Adrian calm down." Sharona said putting a hand on Adrian's back as he wiped vigorously at the skin on his hands. His face was scrunched up and almost began to sweat.  
  
" No doubt about it Captain Stottlemeyer. " the officer with the ink pad said after he scanned Adrian's fingers with the ones on the knife. " The fingerprints are the same."  
  
Captain Stottlemeyer sat up and leaned over to see the screen for himself. " I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."  
  
Adrian stopped wiping and looked up at Stottlemeyer. " They - they match?"  
  
" Yup. I'm sorry Monk but I'm afraid we have to take you into custody until -"  
  
" They can't match. That's impossilbe."  
  
" Monk, it's right here on the screen. Lieutenant Tanner has been doing his fingerprint scanning for five years. There's no mistake. They match."  
  
" Captain Stottlemeyer if you take Monk away from here you might never find out who killed Mr. Tithers." Sharona said. She couldn't believe hear ears. He was actually going to take Adrian away.  
  
" Sharona, I know Monk couldn't have done this but my job overrules friendship. I'm really sorry."  
  
Adrian thought for a while. " Could you keep me in custody at the Willowing Wounds?"  
  
" He means Whispering Woods. It's the cabin place we're staying in." Sharona added when she saw the confused looks on the Stottlemeyer, Disher, and Tanner.  
  
" Well, I suppose. But we have to have an officer with him wherever he goes." Stottlemeyer said after a while of thinking. " And he can't work on the case."  
  
" Captian -" Adrian said.  
  
" Monk, you don't work in the department anymore. You can only look. Not investigate."  
  
" I know but - that cabin is really dirty inside. I was wondering if I could borrow a vaccum. Mr. Holmes doesn't seem to have one."  
  
*  
  
" Adrian I can't believe you backed down so easily." Sharona said after they went back to Whispering Woods. " Sharona it's fine. I know what's happening over there. I'll go over there and 'look' when I need to." Adrian said vaccuming under couch.  
  
" Adrian that's the crime scene. Why would you look somewhere else? Oh, don't tell me it's too dirty over there or the trees aren't planted in the right place."  
  
" I'm not going to investigate it yet. Although, now you mention it, those trees were a little - "  
  
" Just get to the point Adrian." Sharona said her temper shortening. Adrian turned off the vacum cleaner and simply said, " Someone's trying to frame me."  
  
Sharona sighed loudly folding her arms. " Yeah, Adrian, that's kind of obvious."  
  
" Okay so usually, when someone frames someone else, they have a reason that they want to do frame them - right?"  
  
" Right. Adrian, what exactly is the point of this conversation?"  
  
" I don't know anyone up here. But someone up here knows me. " Adrian pulled out his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a picture of a man with round glasses and Adrian's curly hair. " Him."  
  
" Who's that?"  
  
" Daniel Monk. The guy who lives up here. He's my cousin."  
  
" No kidding - your cousin? He looks exactly like you. You look like brothers. Twin brothers." Adrian smiled. " Yeah, we get that alot."  
  
" So, you think he did it?"  
  
" Well, no." Adrian said putting the picture back in his wallet and the wallet back in his pocket. " But we'll have to visit him to find out."  
  
" Alright. Do you think he's home?" Sharona said slipping her purse over her arm. " Yeah, he - " Adrian stopped.  
  
" What? What is it Adrian?" Adrian stared down at the floor. Without breaking his eye contact, he grabbed the vacum, turned it on and rolled it over the spot in which he was staring. Then he turned it off and sighed. " There was a piece of fuzz on the -"  
  
" Yeah, yeah I see well we better get going." Sharona said grabbing Adrian's shoulders and leading out of the cabin.  
  
" Oh! Wait, there's another spot."  
  
" Adrian - go."  
  
" But it's -"  
  
" GO Adrian!"  
  
" Bu -"  
  
"Go!"  
  
" I -"  
  
" GO!" 


	4. The Escape

Mr. Monk Goes Camping by Spyro :o)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 The Escape  
  
" Excuse me, where are you going?" the officer who was outside of the cabin said when he saw Sharona and Adrian walk out.  
  
" We're just going to visit his cousin. Do you have to come with or something?" Sharona asked.  
  
" People who are in custody are not allowed to visit family members." the officer said sturnly.  
  
" But Captain Stottlemeyer -"  
  
" Captain Stottlemeyer would agree with me. The person in custody cannot leave this building." the officers tone of voice became very angry.  
  
" But -"  
  
" Sorry, You'll have to go back in." Adrian looked into the cabin and then asked, " Do you know what happened to Mr. Tithers?"  
  
" Of course I know what happened. The old man was killed and somebody was taken into custody because we think they did it. Now get back in there."  
  
" But, you see, I'm not the one in custody and - neither is Sharona." Adrian said pointing to Sharona when he said her name. Sharona looked back at Adrian as if he just fell out of the sky.  
  
" Well, then who is?" the officer asked eagerly.  
  
" He's twelve years old. His name's Benji."  
  
" Adrian!"  
  
" Twelve?" the officer said unbelievably. " They think a twelve-year-old did this?"  
  
" Yeah, yeah I know you - you hate to see our youth getting into things like that." Adrian looked back at Sharona for help. She stared at him but then turned away and loked at the officer. " Yeah, you know I'm kinda ashamed because he's my son."  
  
" Aw, that's too bad. I'm sorry. Don't you think one of you should stay here with him. You know, keep him company?" the officer asked in a more friendly voice.  
  
" Uh - no. He's not a real talker."  
  
" We - we better get going. Come on Sharona." Adrian turned back around and he and Sharona headed for the docks.  
  
" Wait!" They both turned back around. The officer was holding up a paper. " It says here the man in custody is named Adrian Monk. And he's 44 years old."  
  
" Uh - his real name's Adrian. Well call him Benji for short." Sharona quickly said.  
  
" Yeah, he's - he's big for his age." Adrian added.  
  
" Wait a minute - your name's Adrian!" Sharona and Adrian raced down until they reached the docks. Sharona hopped into a row and then beckoned Adrian in.  
  
" No. I - I need to clean it first."  
  
" Adrian, you either clean it later or never see your cousin or the light of day again." There was a short pause. " Well, I suppose I could clean it later -"  
  
" Hey! You - Adrian!"  
  
" Hurry he's catching us!" Adrian closed his eyes and jumped into the boat and Sharona hurriedly rowed it away leaving the officer alone on the dock yelling out to Adrian.  
  
*  
  
" Adrian, your gona be fine. This should be Daniel's house right up here." Sharona said. Adrian was scrunched up in a ball on his seat looking around at the boat is if it was crawling with snakes. " This is disgusting. How could Calvin stand this?"  
  
" Adrian, would you calm down?"  
  
" Yuck. I hope Daniel has a hose and soap."  
  
" Adrian, please!" Adrian decided to drop it and look at something else. After awhile, he said, " You're - you're going a bit crooked."  
  
" No, I'm not."  
  
" If you just turn it - " Adrian stood up and tried to grab the paddles from Sharona. " Adrian sit down!"  
  
" But you're -"  
  
" No, I'm not. Just sit down. You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
" Yes, I -"  
  
" Adrian! Sit DOWN!" The boat began to rock and Adrian froze. " Uh oh. What - what it this doing?"  
  
" It's gona tip over if you down sit down." Adrian imediately started to sit down but his sleeve got caught on the end of one of the paddles. He despritely tried to pull it off but it did nothing.  
  
" Adrian, don't pull it! Don't - Ahhh!" The boat rocked even harder until it tipped completely over.  
  
Sharona popped her head up and looked around. " ADRIAN! Adrian!" A few seconds later, Adrian's head came out of the water.  
  
" Oh my God. Adrian, are you alright? Can you swim?" Adrian began to splash around like a fish, " I'm okay. I - I can swim."  
  
" Adrian, you aren't moving." Adrian looked over at her. " As you might of guessed, it's not exactly a hobby of mine. I didn't say I was good."  
  
" Adrian, you're gona drown!"  
  
" Hey there! What're you two doing out here? Let me help yea up." A man, who Sharona recongized as Daniel Monk, said as he ran out to the edge of his dock and threw out a lifesaver.  
  
" Oh, thank you." Adrian said covering the lifesaver with his body over the lifesaver leaving Sharona to swim her way to the dock. She looked at Adrian angrily as she swam.  
  
When they finally reached the dock and out of the water, Adrian looked up at Daniel. " Daniel? Is that you?"  
  
" Adrian!" Daniel opened his arms to hug his cousin but Adrian backed away. " I'm sorry, but I really need to clean up first."  
  
" Oh, yes. Right. I'll get you some of my clothes."  
  
" Your - clothes? Did you just buy them?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Well, I don't think -"  
  
" Oh, don't think anything of it. It's a gesture of kindness from your long lost cousin."  
  
" Did you wash them with Clorox?" Adrian asked. Sharona rolled her eyes. " Well, no. I washed them with Bounty I think. Why does that matter?"  
  
" Adrian, you'll live." Sharona said. She then turned back to Daniel. " Hi, I'm Sharona. Adrian's my boss. We're going on a little vacation and -"  
  
" We'll tell you later. Where's your clothes and your bathroom?" Adrian said.  
  
" Inside." Daniel said turning around and heading towards his small cottage." Folow me."  
  
As Sharona and Adrian followed Daniel, Adrian asked, " Do you have a hose and some Windex I could borrow too?" 


	5. Chuckie

Mr. Monk Goes Camping by Spyro :o)  
  
A.N. Just wanted to say thanx to everyone who review my story so far. Enjoy the rest of it! Chow 4 Now! :o)  
  
Chapter 5 Chuckie  
  
  
  
" Well, I have to admit that Mr. Tithers wasn't on my favorites list." Damiel said sitting down on his couch. Sharona sat down next to him and Adrian went into the bathroom to change. From behind the closed door he said, " Do you know of anyone who hated him especially?"  
  
" No. He is - he was - one of those guys that wasn't your favorite but wasn't exactly not your favorite." Sharona was already confused but Adrian didn't sound bewildered at all. " I thought you were in custody Adrian?"  
  
" He was." Sharona said.  
  
" Then how - " Daniel finally fingured it out. " You're a jail bird? I can't believe this. Wait tell Aunt Kelly hears about this."  
  
Adrian shouted, " No, no we aren't telling mom. Besides - I'm doing it to track down the real killer." There was a pause and then Adrian said, " Boy, Daniel, this bathroom is - is - is really clean."  
  
" You like it?"  
  
" Yes, I love it."  
  
" Then you obviously haven't seen the Chuckie yet."  
  
" Who? Ahhhhhh!" Sharona and Daniel heard banging and water splashing and then Adrian came bursting out kicking and shrieking and then slammed the door shut and whirled around. " How long has that been in there?"  
  
" Ever since I got the place. He's actually quite friendly once you get to know him. I'll let him out but he always comes back in. I could introduce you." Daniel said standing up. " NO. I - I - I don't think so. I don't make friends out of rats."  
  
Daniel began to laugh. " He's not a rat - he's a mouse." Daniel walked over to the bathroom door. " Oh, that's right - you have those phobias. Well, I suppose I could take him out into the garden for a while."  
  
" No, don't -" Adrian said as Daniel opened the door and grabbed the mouse. Adrian ducked and put his hands over his head.  
  
" Come on Chuckie. Uncle Adrian doesn't want you around. What? Oh of course he likes you. Uncle Adrian just has a funny way of showing it. Yes, he is a screwy in the noodle..."  
  
" We need to leave." Adrian said putting on the jacket to his borrowed suit.  
  
" Adrian, he's your cousin. He could give us some answers. He could help us find the killer." Sharona said standing up. Adrian rushed over to her, lowered his voice and said, " Last time I visited him he had an apartment with a nice job in Flordia. Now he's living in a shack with a weasel in a swamp!"  
  
" No Adrian, to you, this is a swamp. Heck, even my house, to you, is a swamp. I don't know about you but I'm staying. You can go ahead and go jail Adrian." Adrian thought it over just as Daniel came back in. " Well, I think he'll be out of your hair for a while Adrian. So, what else did you want to ask me?"  
  
" Well, did anyone up here not like you?"  
  
" I suppose. What does that have to do with Mr. Tithers' death?"  
  
Adrian began to pace, " Well, whoever framed me, probably did it to get back at you for something that you did."  
  
" I can't imagine what it could be."  
  
" Daniel, where were you at the time of Mr. Tithers' murder yesterday?"  
  
" Um - out boating. I love to boat around the lake. That's why I moved up here."  
  
" Really? I mean - what part of the lake?"  
  
" Oh, the farthest away from Mr. Tithers. Everyone tries - tried - to avoid his property. He'd most likely swear at you if you put even the sturn of your boat on his property." Daniel said his eyes following Adrian walking back and forth.  
  
" Does everyone here do that?"  
  
" Just about."  
  
" Who doesn't?"  
  
" Mr. Holmes. Calvin. I think you know him."  
  
" Yeah, we're staying in his cabin. So why does he cross the property?"  
  
" For buisness. He sells boat engines and he has a repair shop. Some of his best customers live across the Tithers property."  
  
" Well, how did they become his customers if they lived past the Tithers?"  
  
" Oh, he has two assitsants from Mexico. Huleo and Jupar. He sends them over to do his work mostly. He figures that since they only know a few words in english, that they wouldn't mind and old man cussing at them. They probably thought he was saying hi." Daniel said smiling at thought. Adrian paced for a while before he said anything else.  
  
" Adrian? Hello? Earth to Adrian." Daniel said after about a half an hour. Adrian finally spoke, " Daniel, did he ever do buisness with you?"  
  
" No."  
  
" You're lieing."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" The engine on your boat out there is just like all the others over here. Looks like he's done buisness with everyone." Daniel smiled a little. " You got me Adrian. It's a good thing you weren't like this when you're younger."  
  
" What did - what do you mean it's good that I wasn't like this when I was younger?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" What - did you lie about everything you told me?"  
  
" No, I - "  
  
" I bet you never flew across the yard."  
  
" Adrian just get on with the - you believed that?" Daniel laughed. " Can't believe this whole time you thought that!"  
  
" And I bet you never swallowed a ping pong ball."  
  
" Now that one was true."  
  
" Come on Adrian. We better get back to the cabin."  
  
" Wait, what did Calvin say when he sold you the engine?"  
  
" Actually we kinda had a fight. I told him that Jupar didn't put the engine on right and it kept falling off. He got mad and ended up breaking the engine and blaming it on he. Then I smacked him."  
  
" Smacked him?"  
  
" Well, not smacked - in that sense of the word. More like black-eye punched."  
  
" Okay well that takes care of the motive of why Calvin would've wanted to frame me."  
  
"Adrian. Adrian, we have to go." Sharona said pointing out the window. Two officers - one of which was the watchman - and Captain Stottlemeyer were walking up the steps to the house.  
  
" Quick! Take my paddle boat. It's right next to the back door by the garden." Daniel said pushing them towards the kitchen and out the back door.  
  
" Wait, isn't that where you put - Ah!" Adrian yelped as the brown mouse - Chuckie - waddled quickly inside.  
  
" Hurry - go!"  
  
Adrian and Sharona ran out into the night and down a small dock that was concealed from the police by a giant bush. There was a dark blue paddle boat bobbling in the lake waiting for them.  
  
" Hurry let's go." Adrian said.  
  
" I know, we have to get outta here before Stottlemeyer sees us."  
  
" No, it's not that. I just don't want to see Chuckie come running out here again. That thing is intolerable."  
  
" No Adrian, you're intolerable." Sharona said. 


	6. A Curious Figure

Mr. Monk Goes Camping by Spyro :o)  
Chapter 6 A Curious Figure  
  
" Sharona - hurry! We gonna get out of here!" Adrian said quickly.  
  
" I'm goin' I'm goin'...." Sharona said. The two paddled out into the center of the lake and then Adrian stopped and look around.  
  
" Adrian, we can't stop. We're in the center of the lake - they could see us any minute!"  
  
" Head for Mr. Tithers' house." Adrian starting to paddle again.  
  
" What for?" Sharona said reluctantly paddling too. Adrian grabbed a wiped from his pocket and wrapped it around the stirring handle. " Fine, I'll do it."  
  
" Adrian you're gonna crash again."  
  
" No I'm not."  
  
" Adrian look out!" The little boat was slowing drifting into towards a dead tree that was lieing in the water. Adrian despritely tried to turn the handle but it got caught in a seaweed patch and wouldn't budge.  
  
" Adrian! "  
  
" I'm trying!" Adrian said and with one final tug the handle snapped completely off. Sharona and Adrian stared in disbelief. " I can't believe you just did that Adrian."  
  
The boat bounced off some of the old cracked branches and Sharona tried to push off the big ones to lead the boat to the nearest dock. Adrian, however was curling up again and flinching everytime a wave brought some lake water into the interior of the boat. He kept muttering something but Sharona didn't catch it. She kinda guess what it was about though.  
  
" Adrian would you mind helping?" Sharona said. Adrian looked over at her to tell her about how much more intoerable this was than Chuckie, but he stopped. He looked past Sharona and instead saw a small boat drive into Mr. Tithers' dock. The figure who was in it got out and rushed into the house.  
  
" Sharona look!" he said pointing to the figure. Sharona saw it and looked back at Adrian. " Come on, we got to get over there if you want to know what's happening."  
  
Adrian and Sharona slowly and quietly paddled and pushed themselves to the dock and both slyly got out and raced over to the window of the house to see what was going on.  
  
A.N. : Sorry that it's not very long and sorry if it took a while to write the next part. Pleez R & R.Thanx! :o) 


	7. Caught

Mr. Monk Goes Camping by Spyro :o)  
Chapter 7 Caught  
  
Adrian and Sharona looked on as a person in a black cloak began to take evidence from the scene of the murder of Mr. Tithers. The figure clean all the blood and fixed everthing just as it might've been before Mr. Tithers' death.  
  
" Why are they doing that?" Sharona whispered to Adrian.  
  
" Destroy the evidence Sharona. To make it impossible for the police to find out it was them who did it."  
  
" Shouldn't we try to figure out who it is?"  
  
" Oh no."  
  
" Oh no? You mean you want us to let them go?"  
  
" No, I mean 'oh no' as in 'Oh no I just stepped in a potted plant."  
  
" Adrian," Sharona said bending down to pull his foot out. " I can't believe-"  
  
" Sharona he's getting away! Hurry up and get my foot out." Adrian snapped out as the figure scanned the room and then headed for the door.  
  
" I can't. You're putting all your weight on it."  
  
" Here, just-"  
  
" Adrian hold still!"  
  
" I am holding still. Don't do that - my sock with get all - all - toxicated."  
  
" Adrian, it's just a little bit of dirt."  
  
" No, don't-" Adrian twisted and turned making the potted plant sway back and forth threatening to make Adrian fall.  
  
" Adrian, he's in his boat! Just forget about your stupid foot." Sharona said standing up. In doing so, she let go of the pot, which she was the only support of, and the it came toppling over causing Adrian's body to smash right into the dirty, squishing, nasty earth.  
  
" Oh my God, Adrian, are you okay?"  
  
" F - fine. Follow the murderer." Sharona started to walk away and then Adrian shouted something at her. " What'd you say?"  
  
" Go after the - the -" he looked down. He saw a worm squirming and wiggling towards his finger. He scrunched up his face. " There's a worm! Sharona - get it!"  
  
" What?" Adrian jumped up and pointed at it. Sharona looked down at the worm and then looked over at the figure who was now halfway across the lake in a boat.  
  
" Adrian, look we're losing them. Come on." she started to walk away. Adrian remained where he was staring at himself muttering, " Remain calm. Remain calm."  
  
" Adrian, forget about the stupid worm and come ON!" she ran back towards him, grabbed his head and pulled him out to the docks.  
  
As soon as the got out in the open Adrian headed for the boat but Sharona stopped. " Sharona come on. We got to follow the killer and - I need a wipe!"  
  
" Oh my God, Adrian RUN!" Sharona said staring out at the boat with the figure. He pulled out a rifle and just as Adrian noticed it and ducked, the figure began to shoot at the two investigaters. Adrian waddled over behind a bush and Sharona followed him. The shots went on for a few minutes and then, when Adrian was sure they were stopped, he stood up and looked around.  
  
" This isn't good." Adrian said. Sharona stood up next to him.  
  
" No, I'm afraid it's not." said a voice from behind them. They both turned around and met the faces of Captain Stottlemeyer and Lieutenant Disher.  
  
A.N. Oh my gosh I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to update. I just got over a really bad cold and I had to write this stupid report on Benjamin Franklin so I really didn't have alot of free time to write. And thank you thank you thank you DragonLady for the nice reviews. Thanx 2 everyone else 2. It's peeps like you who give me inspiration to write. :o) 


	8. Back in the Cabin

Mr. Monk Goes Camping by Electric Spyro :o)  
Chapter 8 Back in the Cabin  
  
" Captain Stottlemeyer you don't understand -"  
  
" I understand that you're out here trying to be Sherlock Holmes while the enitre police force is looking for you." Stottlemeyer snapped out before Adrian could finish.  
  
" Captain, we saw the killer." Sharona said. Stottlemeyer looked at her doubtfully. " Yeah, where then?"  
  
" They got away on a boat." Adrian said.  
  
" Got away? What the hell did you let that happen for? That could've gotten you off the hook." Adrian hesitated. " Well, there was this worm and -"  
  
" Adrian, forget it." Sharona said cutting the story short. She looked back at Stottle meyer. " Captain, please, you know Adrian didn't do this."  
  
" Sharona I know what kind of person Adrian is but -"  
  
" Captain Stottlemeyer!" said Lieutenant Disher walking up to the three. " We found something else while searching the space. Everything was cleaned up but some shoeprints on the carpet made probably because the killer stepped in some patch of mud or something before entering."  
  
" Okay, you know I wouldn't do that!" Adrian shouted. He was glad that finally some piece of evidence didn't point to him. However, Stottlemeyer asked calmly pointing at Adrian's feet," Then what's that on your shoes Adrian?"  
  
Adrian looked down and sure enough there were clumps of mud all over them. Sharona handed him a wipe. He quickly snatched it from her and grabbed his left foot and making a desperate attempt to clean it. " I told you there was a worm and -"  
  
" A likely story!" another officer shouted out. Sharona glared at him. Stottlemeyer sighed. " Adrian, I'm really sorry but everything is pointing to you."  
  
" Captain!" Adrian said as to officers came up behind him and lead Adrian into a boat by the trees. " Captain, I can find the killer! I just need more time!" Stottlemeyer only stared at him as the boat sailed back towards the cabins.  
  
" I really think you're making a big mistake." Sharona said to Stottlemeyer as soon as the other officers began to leave the crime scene. " I can't let him go just because he's a friend. I've already said that."  
  
" I'm gonna help Adrian with this case whether it's legal or not. Unlike some I consider my friends more important then a job." and with that she walked away into the (slightly damaged) paddle boat and splashed back to her cabin to talk to Adrian. If he couldn't investigate, then she would.  
  
_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_  
  
Later that night, Sharona was sittig on a couch in the cabin that she had orginally rented for a fun vacation. She watched Adrian paced back and forth infront of her. He had his hands out infront of him gesturing and mubbling to himself.  
  
" Adrian - Adrian!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Could you please tell me what you're doing?" Sharona asked as Adrian stopped pacing.  
  
" Okay, first of all, the killer had to have had a motive. At this point I'm thinking Daniel made Calvin mad when he punched him and said the engine was in wrong. So, he decided to murder Mr. Tithers and frame me for it to get back at Daniel."  
  
" Do you think a punch would be that big a deal for him to kill someone?" Sharona asked.  
  
" Well, Daniel also said Calvin had already become enemies with Mr. Tithers. He might've thought he was killing two birds with one stone." Adrian said. He walked over to the kitchen counter and opened the cabinets. " Oh no. Sharona, you don't put the square plates on top of the round ones."  
  
Sharona got up from the couch as Adrian started to adjust the dishes in their 'correct order'. " I don't think Calvin did it either." Adrian looked over his shoulder and said, " Well, that's because you like him."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Oh come on Sharona. You of all people should know I'm not stupid."  
  
" Adrian, don't even ruin this. Don't. You always ruin it. Always!"  
  
" Ruin what?"  
  
" My love life. Every time I get a really nice boyfriend, you find out he's already married or he's a drug dealer or -"  
  
" And you know it's a good thing I do." Adrian said shutting the cabinet. Sharona put her hands on here hips. " I mean it Adrian. Don't."  
  
Just then an officer came into the room. " Uh - the captain says you have to leave now. He's rented another cabin for you and your kid to stay in."  
  
Sharona started to walk away. " Pssst! Sharona!"  
  
" What?" Sharona turned back around and saw Adrian mouthing the words, " Go to the crime scene and investigate." she knodded her head agreement.  
  
" Ey, lady - let's go." the officer said rudely. Sharona then walked out of the cabin leaving Adrian to fix the silverware and put them in their 'correct order'.  
  
A.N. I know it's a little short. What with my speech and homework and all, I haven't got alot of time. It will get better and longer later. I promise :o).  
  
P.S. There Melissa - I updated. :o) 


	9. Another Clue

Mr. Monk Goes Camping by Electric Spyro :o)  
Chapter 9 Another Clue  
  
Adrian sighed and turned back around to face the counter. He noticed a patch of dust resting ontop of the microwave and quickly grabbed a wipe from his pocket to use on it. He smiled as the scrum was totally wiped away but noticed something behind the microwave. A note of some sort.  
  
Being Adrian, he curiously picked up the piece of paper with his wipe, making sure he didn't physically touch it. He looked the paper over. It was a note made on a napkin. It read:  
  
Jupar -  
  
Please remember to clean the showers in this cabin. I have recently found paint streaks on the walls and Mr. Holmes surely would like all his customers to be clean and comfortable. I would rather notify you this way because otherwise I might report it to Mr. Holmes. Please also remember to come to my house tomorrow to install the new engine in my boat. it won't take you to long if you do it right. - Mr. Arnold Tithers  
  
" Arnold Tithers?" Adrian said to himself. " Why would Mr. Tithers stay in this cabin.?"  
  
_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_:o)_  
  
The next day, Sharona came to visit Adrian. It was around twelve in the afternoon and Benji was about splashing happily in the lake.  
  
" Adrian, I checked the crime scene." Sharona said just as she had gotten in the door. Adrian got up from his spot on the couch. " It was spottless. Nothing, no evidence. You would've been in heaven."  
  
" Sharona, I think I have an idea of who did it." He pulled out the note he'd found. " This note was written by Mr. Tithers complaining about the poor cleaning that Jupar did in the bathroom."  
  
" So?"  
  
" So, I wondered why Mr. Tithers would stay over here if he was enemies with Calvin and he already lived by the lake. I talked to Calvin earlier today and he said that Mr. Tithers stayed over here until his house was done being painted because he was having his whole house repainted and was allergic to paint. He also told me Jupar had been doing some of the painting for him and anything else he needed him to do at his house. Obviously, Jupar was being a little over worked. That's probably why he didn't put the engine in right in Daniel's boat and he did such a bad job of cleaning the shower."  
  
" Why would that drive him into killing someone and then blaming you for it?" Sharona asked.  
  
" That's what I wondered, too." Adrian said turning around and walking towards the window and looking out. " But I'll bet that Jupar realized that Mr. Tithers was a little hard on him and he wasn't getting paid for helping him out. He couldn't not help him because Calvin would most definitely fire him. He had to find another way. "  
  
" So you're saying Jupar murdered Mr. Tithers so he didn't have to help him with his painting? Sounds kinda weird Adrian." Sharona said sitting down on the couch.  
  
" Sharona, why would Calvin want to kill Mr. Tithers? Didn't Daniel tell us that Jupar and Huleo were the ones that got yelled at by Mr. Tithers? There the ones that put in the engines, not Calvin. Don't you see? It all fits. Except for me. Why would they frame me?"  
  
" Maybe Jupar just wanted to frame it on the person that came up for a vacation." Sharona suggested. Adrian shook his head. " No, no I think it has something to do with Daniel. I need you to talk to him again."  
  
A.N. I'm sooooo extremely sorry! This time it was my stinkin' Constitution test that i have to study for that made me take so long. I hope I can get the next chapters out quicker. I think this next one will be pretty funny especially because this chapter really wasn't. Thanx again everybudy 4 de reviews. Send more! I luv 'em! :o) 


	10. Crazy Man Solves it Again

Mr. Monk Goes Camping  
by Electric Spyro :o)  
  
Chapter 10 Crazy Man Solves it Again  
  
" I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Sharona said into her walkie-talkie as she paddled her way towards the house of Daniel Monk.  
  
" You have to do this, Sharona. You're my only hope. Just - just don't drop the walkie-talkie in the water or anything." Adrian said as he stirred the spaghetti noodles on his stove in his comfortable, warm cabin.  
  
Sharona, however, was far from being comfortable or warm. " I'm not stupid, Adrian. I know the walkie-talkie won't work if it's in water."  
  
" No, no that's not it. It - It's just then I'd have the sanitize it. That water is so - ugh." Adrian said disgusted just by thinking about the lake water.  
  
" Listen, Adrian, I can't stay over here long. I have a kid to watch you know."  
  
" I know. I know. But you have to stay until I can figure out why Jupar would want to frame Daniel. Then we've got him."  
  
" I hope you're right."  
  
" When am I not?" Adrian asked happily adding a few spices to his spaghetti sauce.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
" Sharona! What a pleasant surprise! Come in! Come in! What's that you've got there?" Daniel greeted as he lead Sharona into his house.  
  
The night was falling in and Sharona reluctantly followed Daniel into the house and sat down hopeing Benji was alright. She explained to Daniel about the walkie-talkie and then asked if Jupar would've had any reason to want to get revenge on him.  
  
" Well, I'm not sure..." Daniel said, thinking as he talked. " Is he the skinny one with the big ears?"  
  
Sharona thought. Then she turned on her walkie-talkie. " Adrian? Yeah, Daniel wants to know if Jupar is the skinny one with the big ears."  
  
Adrian stirred his noodles some more. " No. No, he's has a round head and flat feet."  
  
" He said Jupar is the one with a round head and flat feet."  
  
" Give me that." Daniel said. Sharona handed him the walkie-talkie. " You mean he has round feet and a flat head right?"  
  
" No, Daniel, he - Jupar is the one with a pierced ear."  
  
" They both have a pierced ear!"  
  
" His right ear is pierced."  
  
" Both of their right ears are pierced!" Daniel said almost shouting. " What are you trying to find anyway? What do you want from me?"  
  
Adrian tasted his sauce and said, " Hmm - more salt."  
  
Daniel became confused, " More salt? You want more salt from me? Very funny, Adrian."  
  
" No, I was talking about my dinner."  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Daniel, you - you have to help me here. I have to solve this case or I go to jail." Adrian said pleading.  
  
" Well, okay. I'll tell you about what happened to me last month. I'll be a good brother to you."  
  
Adrian tasted his spaghetti again. " Oh - yuck! That is disgusting! Ugh!"  
  
" What?!" Daniel said angrily not realizing Adrian was refering to the sauce.  
  
" No, not - not you, Daniel. I wasn't talking to you." Adrian said giving up on his dinner. " What happened last month?"  
  
" Well, I was out riding in my boat and I saw either Jupar or Huleo coming over to my house to check on my boat engine. So I tried to stir back to my dock. I guess he was going a little faster than I thought because we crashed together and he had to make a whole new engine for me. Plus, he was the one who caused the crash so he had to pay for it."  
  
" Well, that would've made me a little mad." Adrian said. " Which one was that - Jupar or Huleo?"  
  
" Now how am I suppose to know that? They're like twins."  
  
" No, Jupar always has scruff marks on his shoes and is slightly tanner then Huelo who always wears over-alls with two holes in the top pocket."  
  
" Oh, like anyone else would know that, Mr. Clean."  
  
" Daniel - I -" Adrian stopped. He heard voices outside of his cabin. It was mumbled, but Adrian could hear the thick Spainish accent and knew instantly who it was. " Daniel? Daniel, you need to do something for me."  
  
" Well, what'd you want me to do?" Daniel asked curiously.  
  
" Tell Sharona to come back here as soon as possible. Make sure she brings Captain Stottlemeyer with her."  
  
" Captain who? What are doing? What's going on?"  
  
" Shush! Just - just do what I said alright?" Adrian said peeking out of the window. He saw what he figured he'd see - Jupar dressed in black getting ready to break into Adrian's cabin.  
  
" Okay, Adrian. Whatever you say."  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Jupar stood quietly on the doorstop. As soon as Adrian was done talking on his walkie-talkie, he'd be completely unguarded. He'd told the guard earlier that he'd be watching Adrian that night. It was all planned. All he had to do was get into the cabin and illminate the loose end....  
  
He heard the click off the walkie-talkie. Adrian had turned it off. This was his chance. He reached for the door handle....  
  
" Ahhhh!"  
  
Jupar tripped backward. He fell on his tail bone and looked up amazed at what he saw. Adrian looked insane. He was shaking a pan in his right hand and holding a bug-swatter in the other. He immediately started to swat Jupar, shouting at the top off his lungs.  
  
" What the - what's your problem? You crazy? Crazy man! Crazy man stay away from me! Crazy man!" Jupar yelled in his Spainish accent. He tried a number of attempts to stand up and run but each time he was forced back down by Adrian's mighty thwacks.  
  
" You thougt you'd get away with it didn't you? Killing an old man just because you didn't want to do his work for free. And framing my brother because you were angry about paying his bill to fix his engine. And you call yourself a U.S. citizen!"  
  
" Please! Crazy man stay away! Crazy man!"  
  
Just then a speed boat arrived occupying Captain Stottlemeyer, Lieutenant Disher, Sharona, Daniel, and a few police officers. They took Jupar away after Adrian explained that he'd murdered Mr. Tithers and framed him all because of revenge.  
  
Jupar was stilled babbling on about 'Crazy Man' as helped him into the car. " They deserved it! No one treats us Mexicans like equals! Think we can't understand. We do understand. Crazy man!"  
  
" Save it for court, Mr. Garcio." Captain Stottlemeyer said as an officer got into the car and drove away.  
  
Sharona turned to Adrian, " That was bravery, Adrian. It took guts to do that to a murderer. You remained unflinching in your fight to put Jupar behind bars. He might've even had a gun but you stayed on the side of justice. I'm really proud of you Adrian."  
  
" You wanta know the truth?" Adrian asked quietly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Was scared to death." Adrian said straighting his collar and walking back into his cabin to hang up his pan and bug-swatter.  
  
A.N. Stay tuned everybody! This fic isn't over yet even though it may seem like it! Sorry about the wait. I promise I will finish it. :o) 


	11. On the Road Again

Mr. Monk Goes Camping  
by Electric Spyro :o)  
  
Chapter 11 On the Road Again  
  
The killer was put in jail and all was right with the world once again. After a few more days, Adrian, Sharona, and Benji were ready to start their drive home.  
  
" I can't thank you enough, Mr. Monk." Calvin said holding out his hand to Adrian.  
  
" Oh, it - it was nothing." Adrian said quickly grabbing his suit case so he avoid shaking Calvin's hand.  
  
Calvin reluctantly understood.  
  
" Have you got everything, Benji?" Sharona asked her son as he ran out of the cabin towards the car assurding her that he'd gotten everything. She was about to follow him when she noticed Calvin.  
  
" I hope you had a good stay here. With the exception of the murder and rusty old paddle boat." Calvin stated smiling.  
  
" It was great. Better than I thought it would be considering I had Adrian with me."  
  
They both shared a little laugh. After the laugh died down, Calvin spoke up, " So, I - uh - do you live far from here?"  
  
" Yeah, it actually took us a while to get here. I live in San Francisco (that is where she lives right? and that is how it's spelled right?)."  
  
Instead of looking discouraged, Calvin smiled even more. " So do I!"  
  
" Really?" Sharona asked unbelievably.  
  
" Yeah, maybe we could get together some time. I know this really nice Italian resturant that -"  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
The car horn issued an annoying blow which was followed by Adrian in the car yelling, " Sharona! Come on! We need to leave!" A short pause. Then, " And there's a spider on the dash board!"  
  
" I'll be right there Adrian!" Sharona shouted back. She turned to Calvin, " The resturant sounds great. You should call me some time. You got my number, right?"  
  
" Yeah, you gave it to me when you reserved the cabin." Calvin answered. " So, I guess I'll see ya around."  
  
" Yeah," Sharona said smiling brightly.  
  
" SHARONA! It's moving!" Adrian shrieked.  
  
Benji added, " Come on, Mom!"  
  
" Bye," Sharona said as she walked towards the car.  
  
" Bye, Sharona." Calvin repied.  
  
Minutes later, after the spider was ejected from the interior of the car, Sharona started up the car and slowly drove out onto the road.  
  
Calvin waved to them as they disappeared behind the forest.  
  
" Sharona, could - could we please stop?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" That farmer's fence - please, can we just - just leave him a note or something?"  
  
" Adrian," Sharona said turning to look at him, " we're going home."  
  
ThE ENd*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.n. How did u like it? I gotta know! Please R&R! Thanx! :o) 


	12. The Story is Done, But I'm Not

I wanta take the time now to thank everyone who reviewed:  
  
Mindy K  
  
L.Chapman  
  
Kurochan  
  
Allison L.F  
  
evillil1 ( hey girl! pushy thingy! haha! )  
  
And an X-tra big thanx to DragonLady for puttin' my story on her site (which is a very cool site btw)!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monk cuz I'm only 13. But, maybe in a few years....  
  
INSPIRATION: Last summer, my family (grandparents, aunts, uncle, cousins, mom, dad, brother, and ME) went on a week long vacation to a lake in Wisconsin. It was extremely soothing and inspirational and I knew i had to write about it some how.  
  
DEDICATION: This fanfic is dedicated to all my family who went on that trip to the lake especially my grandfather, Jordan, who passed away in April. Miss ya Papa!  
  
I'll try real hard to get another Monk fic out for ya'll!  
  
L8r! :o)  
  
~ Electric Spyro ~  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
